


Kunzite & Zoisite Go Skiing

by Sailor_Roxie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Roxie/pseuds/Sailor_Roxie
Summary: Just some wintery KunZoi fun :)





	Kunzite & Zoisite Go Skiing

Kunzite placed his arm around Zoisite as they road up the ski lift.

Zoisite blushed, and leaned in closer.

“Kunzite-sama…” Zoisite giggled. “Why are we going skiing?”

Kunzite shrugged. “Eh, no real reason,” he chuckled. “I was investigating this mountain for its potential use in a plan I’ve been crafting. While I was snooping around, I noticed many of the humans were having a great time. I figured you might enjoy this, too.”

“Kunzite-sama~” sighed Zoisite happily, rubbing his head against Kunzite’s chest.

Then he sat up suddenly, and giggled again.

“Hey,” Zoisite laughed. “Why did we pay for this ski lift? We could have just teleported to the top of the hill.”

“I know that,” smirked Kunzite. “But, isn’t the view romantic? And,” he added, pulling Zoisite in closer. “I don’t mind getting to sit here with you, either.”

Zoisite smiled with absolute enchantment.

He nuzzled into Kunzite’s warmth. “I don’t mind either,” he replied in a muffled voice, his mouth covered partially by coat and scarf.

Kunzite chuckled warmly.

The view from the ski lift truly was romantic. It was the early minutes of a sunset, with the shimmering orange sun still resting above the serene, snowy horizon. The crisp winter air brushed past the lift chairs high above the idyllic landscape, but it only felt refreshing to Kunzite and Zoisite, who were kept perfectly warm by their embrace. They looked out and saw the vast expanses of perfect white snow sparkling in the gentle sunlight.

“It’s so pretty,” remarked Zoisite. “Thank you for taking me here, Kunzite-sama~”

“Of course,” replied Kunzite. “While I usually prefer the much more sensible ambience of the Dark Kingdom… this is pretty nice, too.”

Zoisite surprised his lover with a sudden kiss to his lips.

Kunzite smiled, and laced a hand through Zoisite’s soft orange hair, holding him in place and leaning in to heighten the passion of the kiss.

When the two finally released each other, sitting back in delight, Zoisite gasped.

“Ah! Kunzite-sama!”

“Mmm?” asked Kunzite, still smiling.

Then Kunzite noticed what Zoisite had.

Apparently, the two had passed the top of the lift where they were supposed to get off, and were already headed back down the mountain.

Kunzite laughed. “Oops. I guess we’ll just have to wait it out again.”

“I mean… we could teleport…” reminded Zoisite half-heartedly, fading out at the end.

Kunzite just shook his head, and leaned in again.


End file.
